You Are My Star In Summer, Lucy
by azalya dragneel
Summary: kau adalah bintang yang menerangi hidupku, menerangi hari-hariku. meskipun sinarmu sekarang sedang redup aku akan membuatmu bersinar terang seperti semula karena aku ingin senyumanmu yang bersinar seperti bintang itu ada hanya untukku Lucy seperti bintang yang bersinar di musim panas #CHAPTER 2 UPDATE #terinspirasi dari Fairy Tail episode 150 #ForNaLuDayCompetition
1. Chapter 1

"_aku akan terus mengejar cahaya itu, meskipun harus mengorbankan diriku. Karena cahaya itu adalah cahaya bintang yang akan menyinari hidupku, menyinari hari-hariku dan menyinariku dalam kegelapan yang menyakitkan. Dan kau adalah satu-satunya bintang yang aku miliki, bintang yang bersinar dalam kegelapan malam musim panas"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"tsu…, Natsu…., Natsu" seorang perempuan tengah memanggilnya, perlahan-lahan dia membuka matanya dan diapun melihat sekelilingnya, dan yang memanggilnya tadi adalah Erza, Erza Scarlet

"men, syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa" kata seorang laki-laki bertubuh pendek, ya dia adalah Ichiya dari Blue Pegasus

"ap-apa yang terjadi? Dan….. APA KITA SEDANG BERADA DI ATAS GURITA? HUPPHH HUEEKK"

"men, tenanglah sekarang kita sudah berteman dengan Kanoloa-kun karena aku sudah memberinya sihir parfum pertemanan" Natsu sepertinya tidak terlalu mempedulikan perkataan Ichiya karena tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang kurang.

"dengar… Natsu…." Kata Happy memulai pembicaraan lagi, tiba-tiba saja Natsu ingat akan sesuatu

"Lucy….. dimana Lucy?"Natsu mulai terlihat panik

"tenanglah Natsu, Warren dan lainnya sedang mencoba untuk mencarinya" Erza mencoba menenangkan Natsu

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG JIKA NAKAMA KITA DALAM BAHAYA?" mendengar perkataan Natsu, Erza tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa termasuk juga Gray, Happy, Elfman, Romeo, Coco dan Ichiya

"tunggu….. aku mencium bau Lucy aku yakin pasti dari arah sana!" kata Natsu sambil menunjuk ke suatu arah

"baiklah, ke arah sana Kanoloa-kun" Ichiyapun mengarahkan Kanoloa menuju arah yang ditunjukan Natsu

**NATSU POV**

Entah mengapa hatiku merasa tidak tenang, aku merasa sangat khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada Lucy. Aku terus berusaha mencari bau Lucy dan akhirnya aku menemukan bau vanilla yang selalu membuatku merasa nyaman. Akupun tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah cahaya seperti bintang jatuh yang sangat terang diantara ribuan cahaya yang berjatuhan tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berlari mengejar cahaya itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Berlari_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Terus berlari mengejar cahaya tersebut_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Mekipun harus terjatuh_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Aku tetap berlari mengejar cahaya yang terlihat seperti bintang jatuh itu, semakin dekat aku melihat siluet seorang gadis berambut pirang. Aku terus mengejarnya hingga aku berusaha untuk menggapainya.

**END NATSU POV**

Natsupun mencoba untung menangkap Lucy yang terjatuh dan dia berhasil mendekap Lucy, merekapun terjatuh hingga berguling ditanah dan terdapat batu besar di depan mereka Natsu berusaha melindungi Lucy, Natsu berhasil melindungi tubuh Lucy dari antukan batu namun akibatnya punggungnyalah yang tertabrak batu. Meskipun dia merasakan kesakitan, semua itu tergantikan dengan perasaan lega karena dia dapat melindung seseorang yang berharga baginya.

"yo-yokatta, untung saja aku berhasil menangkapmu ne Luce" kata Natsu yang masih mendekap Lucy

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

1 menit

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2 menit

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada jawaban atau pergerakan dari Lucy, hal ini membuat rasa khawatir Natsu kembali timbul bahkan lebih dari sebelumnya. Natsu merenggangkan dekapannya dan matanya membulat sempurnya melihat wajah Lucy yang begitu pucat dan tubuhnya mulai terasa dingin

"o-oi…,Luce Luce kau dengar aku. Luceee!" Natsu terus mencoba untuk membangunkan Lucy namun semua itu sia-sia, Lucy tetap tidak membuka matanya.

"Natsu, ada apa? Bagaimana keadaan Lucy?" Erza menghampiri Natsu bersama yang lainnya, Natsu tidak menjawab wajahnya tertutup rambut merah mudanya.

"oi flame head, kenapa kau ti-" Gray tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya, matanya membulat sempurna bergitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Mereka begitu terkejut melihat wajah Lucy yang sangat pucat.

"Lucy" gumam Happy

"cepat!, kita harus membawa Lucy kembali ke guild" perintah Erza kekhawatirannya tak dapat dikendalikannya lagi

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Luce kumohon bertahanlah"_

**Di Guild Fairy Tail**

Guild terlihat sepi tidak ada satupun yang berbicara, mereka semua sedang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Lucy. Namun tidak lama setelah itu terdengar suara pintu guild yang terbanting keras

"SESEORANG CEPAT PANGGIL POLUCHKA-SAN" mendengar hal tersebut tanpa pikir panjang jet dan droy berlari keluar guild.

"A-pa yang terjadi? Bagaimana keadaan Lu-" Natsu mucul dari belakang Erza sambil menggendong Lucy yang masih tak sadarkan diri, Mata Levy membulat sempurna

"Lu-chan…" setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya begitu melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang bisa dibilang sedang sekarat.

"apa yang terjadi dengan Lu-chan? Ne, jawab aku Natsu!" kata – bentak Levy, Natsu tidak menghiraukannya dia berjalan melewati Levy. Wajahnya masih tertutup rambutnya seperti tadi benar-benar tidak seperti Natsu yang biasanya.

"hiks.., Lu-chan… Lu-chan" Levypun menangis

"Tenanglah Levy kita tinggal menunggu Poluchka-san datang, aku harap Lucy baik-baik saja" Erza memeluk Levy, mencoba untuk menenangkannya

**Di ruang kesehatan guild**

Natsu membaringkan Lucy di atas kasur, Natsupun duduk di sebelah tempat Lucy berbaring sambil memegang tangan kanan Lucy. Bagi Natsu wajah Lucy yang biasanya menampilkan senyum yang begitu hangat baginya sekarang tidak terlihat, wajahnya yang biasanya bersinar seperti cahaya bintang sekarang terlihat begitu pucat. Sakit, ya itulah yang dirasakan Natsu saat melihat gadis yang selama ini selalu menemaninya, tersenyum untuknya sekarang sedang tidak berdaya. Bagaimana jika dia tidak akan pernah membuka matanya? Bagaimana jika senyumannya yang indah itu akan menghilang selamanya? Itulah yang ada di benak Natsu sekarang.

"Luce, kumohon buka matamu. Kumohon Luce, kumohon" genggaman Natsu semakin erat.

"Aku ingin melihat senyumanmu lagi, Luce. Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku"tak beberapa lama terdengar suara pintu terbuka, Natsu membalikan badannya mendapati Poluchka-san berjalan mendekatinya.

"serahkan ini padaku, sekarang kau keluar aku benci manusia" Natsupun berdiri dari tempat dia duduk dan berjalan menuju pintu ruang kesehatan guild namun dia berhenti sejenak

"kumohon selamatkan dia" kata Natsu

"ya, percayakan saja padaku" Natsupun keluar dari ruangan tersebut, Erza dan Gray menghampirinya, Erza dan Gray tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena mereka tau betapa berartinya Lucy bagi Natsu, selain itu mereka juga merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan Lucy dalam keadaan yang baik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Beberapa menit kemudian**

Poluchka keluar dari ruang kesehatan guild semua mata guild tertuju pada wanita itu, Natsu segera menghampirinya

"Bagaimana keadaan Lucy? Dia baik-baik sajakan?" Natsu terlihat khawatir, jantungnya berdegup kencang menantikan jawaban dari keadaan Lucy begitu juga seluruh anggota guild mereka terlihat tegang.

"Keadaannya…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Konichiwaaa minna-san, Aza-chan kembali membawakan Fanfic Fairy Tail setelah sekian lama Aza-chan menunggu inspirasi akhirnya datang juga. Kebetulan sekarang adalah NaLu day event jadi Aza-chan menumpahkan semua imajinasi dan inspirasi yang ada #ngetik sambil makan roti^^. Yoossshhh dimohon penilaiannya ya para juri juga bagi para readers jangan lupa untuk mereview cerita ini, oh iya mungkin chapter pertama belum terlihat berhubungan dengan musim panas (summer) tapi nanti di chapter selanjutnya akan muncul kaitannya dengan musim panas oleh karena itu Aza-chan pamit dulu jaa matta ne~ **


	2. For my love and our friend

**YOOO MINNAA-SAN Aza-chan kembali dengan fanfict Aza-chan yang satu ini, ano terimakasih untuk senpai yang sudah member saran Aza-chan benar-benar terbantu hontou ni arighatou ^^, dan special thanks untuk Elsa Vania, LRCN, Ayati Azkiya, Kanzo Kusuri dan para readers lainnya yang sudah membaca dan mem-favorite fanfic Aza-chan yossshhhh tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung saja SELAMAT MEMBACA MINNA-SAN ^^**

* * *

"keadaannya baik-baik saja namun, mungkin dia tidak akan pernah terbangun dari tidurnya karena ini efek dari sihir infinity clock" perkataan Poluschka membuat tubuh Natsu menegang, lututnya melemas seakan dia tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya, Natsu jatuh berlutut dia tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi begitu juga dengan semua anggota guild.

"tapi…" mendengar Poluschka akan melanjutkan perkataannya Natsu kembali menatap Poluschka yang tadi sempat tertunduk

"Gadis itu bisa terbangun kembali jika dia diberi penawar yang dapat menghilangkan sihir infinity clock, penawar itu adalah _Akai Ringo _yang hanya bisa ditemukan di hutan terlarang yang berada di timur fiore dan penawar berbentuk buah apel ini hanya bisa ditemukan saat musim panas. Banyak mage yang mencoba mendapatkannya namun tidak pernah berhasil dan tempat itu sangat berbahaya" kata Poluschka lalu menundukan kepalanya.

"aku tidak peduli, meskipun harus kehilangan nyawaku aku akan tetap menyelamatkan Luce" kata Natsu dengan yakin.

"Lucy adalah anggota keluarga kita, kita harus menyelamatkannya meskipun nyawa taruhannya. Aku akan memanggil master untuk mengatur strategi sebelum kita pergi mencari penawar itu" kata Erza, semua anggota guild mengangguk pertanda setuju. Melihat semangat seluruh anggota guild Fair Tail, Poluschka tersenyum lembut.

"_kau beruntung Makarov, anak-anak ini benar-benar luar biasa"_ Kata Polucshka dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berunding dengan master dan untungnya bulan ini adalah musim panas karena Akai Ringo hanya bisa ditemukan di musim panas saja, akhirnya telah diputuskan bahwa tim Natsu akan mememulai perjalanan mereka esok pagi sedangkan yang lainnya tetap di guild untuk mencari informasi lebih tentang buah Akai Ringo dan mengirim informasi tersebut melalui sihir telepati Warren. Karena hari mulai malam beberapa anggota guild mulai kembali ke kediaman mereka masing-masing namun tidak dengan Natsu dia justru berjalan menuju ke ruang ke sehatan guild, dia membuka pelan pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itu dan berjalan menuju kasur dimana tempat seorang gadis yang dia- sangat dia cintai berada seperti yang dia lakukan sebelumnya duduk disampingnya sambil menggenggam tangannya yang sudah mulai menghangat dari pada sebelumnya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan untuk seorang Natsu Dragneel, sedih, sakit hati, takut, khawatir semua itu bercampur aduk. Hal ini mebuat dadanya sangat sakit, biasanya dia dapat menahan segala macam rasa sakit yang dia dapatkan akibat serangan musuh namun kali ini seorang Natsu Dragneel benar-benar tidak berdaya.

"ne Luce, kau bisa mendengarkukan?" tangan Natsu yang menggenggam tangan Lucy sedikit bergetar

"bertahanlah Luce sebentar lagi, kau pasti kembali pulih aku…a-aku ber-berjanji"hal yang sangat jarang terjadi, ya Natsu meneteskan air mata karena rasa sakit yang sudah tak bisa dia tahan lagi.

"se-sejak dulu, sebenarnya ada se-sesuatu ya-yang ingin aku katakan pa-padamu Luce, aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku….a-aku men-mencintaimu Luce. Sangat men-mencintaimu dulu hingga kini karena itu berjanjilah pa-padaku ba-bahwa kau akan terbangun sa-saat aku memberikan obat penawar untukmu dan a-aku harap ka-kau akan terus bersamaku, selalu di-disisiku. Ki-kita ber-berdua akan se-selalu bersama..….se-selamanya" air mata Natsu mengalir semakin deras, namun saat dia memandang Lucy dia melihat setetes air mata mengalir di pipi Lucy. melihat air mata Lucy yang mengalir membuat Natsu berusaha untuk menghentikan air matanya dan dia lalu mengusap air mata yang berada di pipi Lucy.

"go-gomen ne Luce, sudah membuatmu sedih" kata Natsu yang masih mengusap pipi Lucy. Tiba-tiba rasa kantuk menyerangnya matanya mulai terasa berat tak butuh waktu lama Natsu tertidur pulas dengan posisi tangan yang masih menggenggam tangan Lucy. _**benang merah imajiner yang terikat di masing-masing jari mereka mungkin sekarang telah terikat semakin erat dan tidak akan pernah terputus sedikitpun…..**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya**

Natsu masih tertidur pulas disamping Lucy dengan posisi yang tidak jauh berbeda sejak malam tadi, sinar mentari keemasan menembus kaca bening yang terdapat di ruang kesehatan guild Fairy Tail membuat mata sang pemuda berambut salmon ini sedikit terbuka dan pada akhirnya matanya terbuka sepenuhnya.

"hmmm, sudah pagi" yang pertamakali Natsu pandangi bukannlah langit cerah yang berada dibalik jendela namun wajah cantik dari gadis berambut blonde yang masih dalam keadaan seperti orang yang tertidur.

"ohayou, Luce" kata Natsu sambil mengusap rambut pirang keemasan milik Lucy, Natsu terus memandangi wajah Lucy hingga suara lembut seorang gadis mengalihkan perhatiannya

"Natsu…" seorang gadis berambut putih memasuki ruang kesehatan guild

"ohayou, Mira" sapa Natsu kepada gadis bersurai putih yang ternyata adalah Mirajane, melihat wajah Natsu yang tidak begitu semangat membuat Mirajane merasa sedih selain itu dia merasa bahwa Natsu yang didepannya ini bukan Natsu yang diakenal selalu ceria, penuh semangat, dan selalu membuat onar

"Ohayou Natsu, ne kau tidak bersiap-siap? bukankah kau akan pergi mencari obat penawar untuk Lucy pagi ini, jam 9 kau akan berangkat kan?" Tanya Mirajane pada Natsu

"ya benar, memangnya sekarang jam berapa?"

"sekarang masih jam 6.30, lebih baik kau bergegas kembali ke rumahmu dulu sebelum Erza memarahimu karena kau belum bersiap-siap" Kata Mirajane sambil berusaha tersenyum lembut, meski masih tersirat rasa sedih melihat keadaan Lucy dan Natsu

"baiklah, aku akan kembali dulu untuk berkemas-kemas" setelah itu dia kembali menatap Lucy sambil mengelus rambutnya

"aku pergi dulu ya, Luce. Aku berjanji akan segera kembali" setelah itu dia mengecup kening gadis yang dia cintai itu dan berjalan keluar sebelum itu dia berpapasan dengan Mirajane

"Mira, aku titip Luce. Tolong jaga dia hingga aku kembali Nanti"

"hm.., itu pasti" kata Mirajane sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"terimakasih Mira, aku pergi dulu"

"iterasshai, hati-hati Natsu…" Mirajane memandang pintu yang tertutup itu

"_aku yakin kau pasti bisa menyelamatkan Luce"_

_._

_._

Setelah Natsu kembali kerumahnya dan berkemas, dia dan happy #yang tadi malam menginap di rumah Wendy berjalan menuju guild di depan pintu guld terlihat Erza dan Gray yang sudah menunggu

"baiklah kita semua sudah disini, ayo kita berangkat" kata erza dan merekapun memulai perjalanan. Mungkin sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya sedang menanti mereka namun mereka akan melakukan apapun demi nakama mereka itulah _Fairy tail_ terlebih Natsu tekadnya untuk menyelamatkan Lucy sunggu besar dan api yang berkobar didalam hatinya sangat membara…..

**TBC**

* * *

**NOTE: maaf karena wendy tidak Aza-chan ikutkan dalam misi ini #gomen buat penggemar wendy**

**Yosshh akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini, baiklah Aza-chan tunggu review dan komentar para juri sore ja matta na~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yooo Minna-san, kembali lagi dengan cerita Aza-chan yang satu ini. Yoshh tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung saja selamat membaca minna-san**

* * *

Natsu, Happy, Erza dan Gray masih melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju hutan terlarang yang berada di timur Fiore. Selama perjalanan Natsu sama sekali tidak berbicara sepatah katapun namun Erza, Gray dan Happy sudah tau penyebab perubahan sifat Natsu, mereka juga merasakan apa yang Natsu rasakan. Ya…., perasaan jika orang yang sangat kau cintai sedang dalam keadaan antara hidup dan mati. Mereka tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa mereka juga terdiam dan hanya menatap Natsu dengan tatap nanar.

"Natsu….."gumam Happy, meskipun Natsu mendengar gumaman Happy, dia tidak menjawab sama sekali. Sedikit demi sedikit mulai terlihat pepohonan hijau nan rindang mulai terlihat dan mereka sekarang sudah berada di depan hutan terlarang tempat dimana_ Akai Ringo_ berada.

"jadi…, ini hutan terlarang itu?" Tanya Gray

"ya, di hutan ini terdapat banyak monster berbahaya dan sebelumnya Levy menemukan sebuah informasi kalau buah itu hanya terdapat satu di setiap musimnya jadi mungkin saja ada penyihir lain yang mengincarnya jadi berhati-hatilah " kata Erza memperingatkan, disertai anggukan Gray dan Happy

"aku akan mendapatkan buah itu, aku akan menyelamatkan Luce apapun yang terjadi" kata Natsu dengan tangannya yang terkepal erat, Erza menepuk pundaknya.

"tenang saja kita pasti dapat menyelamatkannya" mereka melanjutkan perjalanan, mereka memasuki hutan tersebut. Monster-monster berbahaya mulai menyerang, namun mereka semua dapat mengatasinya.

"O-oi Erza, sebenarnya dimana letak buah itu?" Gray mulai terlihat kelelahan mungkin karena dia sudah terlalu banyak mengeluarkan sihir untuk menyerang monster-monster berbahaya itu

"a-aye" bahkan Happy sudah pingsan ditempat

"Erza, apa Poluschka memberitau tempatnya?" akhirnya Natsu mengeluarkan pertanyaan pertamanya selama perjalanan ini.

"hmm….., aku rasa tidak"

"AAAPAAA?" tubuh Gray dan Happy memutih, sedangkan Natsu hanya bersweet drop saja.

"_Erza, kau bisa dengar aku?"_ tanpa sengaja mereja mendengar suara atau mungkin lebih tepatnya seperti telepati dan pastinya sihir telepati itu berasal dari Warren (**Note: italic = suara telepati**)

"Ada apa, Warren?"

"_Levy dan Mirajane menemukan sesuatu"_setelah itu terdengar suara Levy

"_Erza, aku menemukan informasi tentang letak Akai Ringo, buah itu terletak disebuah goa ditengah hutan namun kalian harus berhati-hati karena didalam goa itu terdapat banyak jebakan berbahaya"_

"baiklah kalau begitu, Arigathou na Levy"

"Yokata, Arigathou Kami-sama" batin Gray dan Happy bersamaan

"baiklah kita lanjutkan perjalanan" ujar Natsu dan dia berjalan lebih dahulu meninggalkan Erza, Gray dan Happy dibelakang

"Natsu, matte yo" Happy terbang menyusul Natsu, Erza dan Gray saling berpandangan setelah itu mereka menyusul Natsu.

"**sepertinya mereka juga mengincar buah itu"** kata sesosok laki-laki berjubah hitam yang sedari tadi mengawasi mereka

"**dan sepertinya salah satu dari mereka seorang dragon slayer, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka merebut buah itu dari kita"** sahut seorang yang sepertinya dari suaranya adalah seorang gadis yang juga memakai jubah namun jubahnya berwarna coklat

"**tentu saja, kita harus mencegah mereka mengambil buah itu**" setelah itu sosok mereka berdua menghilang secara tiba-tiba

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**DI TENGAH HUTAN**

"hmm, sepertinya ini tempatnya" kata Erza dan sekarang mereka sudah berada di depan sebuah goa besar yang di kelilingi dedaunan dan tumbuhan liar.

"ayo kita masuk" Erza mengeluarkan pedang dari sihir equipnya dan memotong tumbuhan yang menghalangi jalan masuk goa itu, setengah perjalanan di dalam goa tersebut tidak terjadi apa-apa namun tak berselang lama tanpa sengaja Gray menginjak sesuatu dan goa itu terasa begoncang, tiba-tiba….

"MINNA ABUNAI" tiba-tiba saja dari atas goa, sekumpulan besi-besi yang barujung tajam berjatuhan dan hampir menimpa mereka. Tidak berakhir disitu semburan api keluar dari sisi kiri dan kanan dinding goa, Natsu langsung menghirup (mungkin lebih tepatnya memakan) semburan api tersebut selanjutnya tanah yang berada di lantai goa tersebut jatuh kebawah dan membuat mereka hampir terjatuh. Semua jebakan berbahaya tersebut berhasil mereka lewati. Mereka menemukan Akai Ringo namun buah tersebut berada di tengah goa yang dikelilingi jurang hitam yang tak berujung namun ditengahnya terdapat batu yang melayang membentuk jembatan menuju akai Ringo, saat Erza mencoba untuk menginjak batu pertama batu tersebut terjatuh dan tidak dapat mucul lagi.

"sekarang bagaimana kita mengambil buah itu" Tanya Gray

"Happy, bisa kau membawaku terbang ke sana?" Tanya Natsu pada Happy

"Aye!" Happy mengeluarkan sihir Aeranya dan membawa Natsu terbang, namun saat mereka mendekati tempat Akai Ringo mereka sedikit terhempas akibat menabrak sesuatu yang melindungi buah itu semacam sihir pelindung. Mereka mencobanya sekali lagi namun tidak berhasil meskipun Natsu sudah memakai sihirnya tetap saja tidak dapat menembus sihir pelindung tersebut.

"bagaimana ini? Kita tidak bisa menembusnya" Happy terlihat kebingungan begitu juga Gray dan Erza, tanpa sengaja Natsu melihat sesuatu yang tertulis di sebuah dinding namun dia tidak bisa membacanya

"apa maksudnya ini?" kata Natsu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"apa itu?" Erza, Gray dan Happy pergi mendekati Natsu dan benar saja mereka melihat sebuah tulisan kuno yang tidak dapat dimengerti.

"aye, mungkin aku bisa membacanya sedikit" ujar Happy (dikalahin sama kucing what-_-)

"_cinta sejati adalah cinta yang tulus, yang memberikan kebahagiaan abadi dan dapat menyembuhkan hati yang gersang"_ setelah mendengar hal yang diucapkan Happy, secara spontan Erza dan Gray mengarahkan pandangannya pada Natsu. Merasa dipandangi Natsu hanya membalas dengan kata "apa", tanpa pikir panjang Erza menarik Natsu kembali ke jembatan batu tadi.

"ne Natsu, apa kau tidak mengerti maksud dari tulisan tadi?" Tanya Erza dan hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala Natsu

"cih, baka" kata Gray namun Natsu tidak menggubrisnya

" sekarang coba kau pikirkan perasaanmu pada Lucy" Tanya Erza

"perasaanku…., o-ohh" sepertinya Natsu baru mengerti sekarang, yah meskipun terjadi perubahan sifat yang drastis padanya tetap saja kebodohannya tidak berubah. Natsu akhirnya mencoba melangkah menuju batu kedua sambil memikirkan dan merasakan apa yang dirasakannya selama ini saat dia ada bersama dengan Lucy, hasilnya dia dapat menginjak batu itu tanpa terjatuh dan batu yang telah dia langkahi mengeluarkan cahaya keemasan yang sangat indah. Tak butuh waktu lama Natsu mengambil buah itu dan berhasil akan tetapi goa itu menjadi berguncang seperti akan hancur, untungnya terdapat sebuah jalan keluar yang terbuka tanpa pikir panjang mereka semua berlari keluar goa tersebut.

"ayee, akhirnya kita berhasil mendapatkannya" Kata Happy terlihat senang

Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, mereka secara serempak kembali memandang kearah Natsu. Mereka melihat Natsu memandang buah yang ada ditangannya itu sambil tersenyum namun senyuman itu berbeda dari senyuman Natsu yang biasanya, senyuman yang berkata seolah masih ada harapan dan mereka juga ikut tersenyum

"hei kalian, berikan buah itu pada kami" sosok dua orang berjubah yang sedari tadi mengawasi mereka selama dihutan mucul secara tiba-tiba di depan mereka

"siapa kalian?" Erza sudah bersiap dengan sihir equipnya begitu juga dengan Gray dan Natsu

"kalian tidak perlu mengetahui siapa kami karena kami akan menghabisi kalian sekarang juga, Fairy Tail" sahut gadis itu dan mereka berdua akan bersiap untuk menyerang Erza, Gray dan Natsu

…**TBC**…..

* * *

**Yossshhh akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3 dari fanfict ini, demo Aza-chan minta maaf kalau masih terlalu pendek T_T. yupp saatnya membalas review:**

**Kanzo kusuri: arigathou atas reviewnya, yoshh Aza-chan sudah mencoba untuk memperpanjang chapter ini. Gomen kalau masih terlalu pendek**

**Hayati JeWon: aye sudah Aza-chan lanjutkan, arigathou ne untuk reviewnya^^**

**Shiura Mirashi: aye arigathou ne Shiura-chan atas reviewnya, etoo soal Lucy akan mati atau enggak itu dirahasiakan tetap ikuti cerita ini ya hehehe^^**

**Sekian dari Aza-chan tunggu chapter selanjutnya ne dan juga Aza-chan tunggu review dari para readers-san dan juga para juri untuk Nalu day completion SOREEJAAAA MATTA NA~**


	4. Misterious mage

**Yooo, Minna-san Aza-chan kembali lagi demo Gomenasai Minna karena Aza-chan telat update chapter 4 karena Aza-chan baru saja selesai ujian dan belum dapet feel + inspirasi yossh tanpa basa basi lagi selamat membaca minna-san**

* * *

"kalian tidak perlu mengetahui siapa kami karena kami akan menghabisi kalian sekarang juga, Fairy Tail" sahut gadis itu dan mereka berdua akan bersiap untuk menyerang Erza, Gray dan Natsu. Gadis berjubah itupun mulai berlari kearah Gray dan berusaha menyerang Gray dari tangannya terlihat cahaya merah dan cahaya itu membentuk sebuah pedang yang siap menusuk Gray

"_RED LIGHT SWORD_!" dan untung saja Gray dapat menghindar namun tanpa sengaja tudung jubah gadis itu terbuka menampakan wajah putih gadis itu dengan rambut putihnya yang dikat pig tail dan matanya yang berwarna biru, melihat gadis itu membuat Gray teringat akan seseorang….

"ka-kau Angel dari Oracionseis?"

"karena kau kakakku tidak dapat menggunakan sihirnya lagi, dia benar-benar terpuruk KAU TAU ITU HAH?!" gadis itu terus mencoba menyerang Gray dengan pedang merahnya

"sepertinya kalian berdua membutuhkan tempat privasi untuk bicara ya?" seorang lagi yaitu laki-laki yang berjubah mengeluarkan cahaya biru tua dari tanganya dan tangannya diarahkan kearah Gray dan gadis tadi

"_Doko ka ni kieru_" dan tiba-tiba saja Gray bersama gadis itu menghilang entah kemana

"GRAY!" Erza, Natsu serta Happy terkejut akan apa yang mereka lihat tadi, Gray bersama gadis itu menghilang entah kemana dan sekarang tinggal Erza, Natsu serta Happy bersama laki-laki berjubah yang terlihat dari senyuman dibibirnya menampakan seringaian yang misterius

"Kau apakan teman Gray?" Natsu kini terlihat marah dan ingin sekali membakar laki-laki itu

"hmmm, tidak ada aku hanya menyikirkannya saja" jawab laki-laki itu santai

"kuso omae" tubuh Natsu mulai diselimuti api

"tunggu Natsu biar aku hadapi dia, kau dan Happy lebih baik bawa buah ini dulu dan pergi dari sini. Karena hanya buah itu satu-satunya yang dapat menyelamatkan Lucy"

"ta-tapi" Natsu mencoba mengelak

"sudah cepat pergi dari sini!" Erza membentak Natsu, Natsu tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa lagi

"cih, tapi kau harus cepat menyusulku bersama si ice prince" Natsu berlari meninggalkan Erza dan laki-laki berjubah itu

"tenang saja, aku akan mengatasinya" jawab Erza sambil memandang Natsu yang mulai tak terlihat

"hoo, sepertinya kau sangat yakin dapat mengalahkanku ya?" laki-laki itu angkat bicara

"sebenarnya siapa kau? Dan apa maumu?" Tanya Erza yang sudah bersiap dengan _heaven wheel's armor-nya_

"baiklah jika kau memaksa, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku" Laki-laki itupun membukan jubahnya dan Erza begitu terkejut akan apa yang dia lihat, wajah laki-laki itu kembali mengigatkannya akan kenangan pahit yang masih tersimpan dibenaknya ya wajah seorang laki-laki yang pernah menyelamatkan hidupnya dan sangat mustahil kalau dia masih berada di dunia ini…..

"Si-simon, tidak mungkin" sangat mustahil bagaimana dia bisa ada disini? Itulah pertanyaan yang sekarang berada di benak Erza.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Simon? namaku Kurohaku Mikazuchi dan tujuanku adalah mengambil buah itu dari kalian Fairy Tail" laki-laki yang bernama Kurohaku itu mengarahkan tangannya kearah Erza dan terlihat cahaya biru tua seperti laser menuju kearahnya sangat cepat, Erza berhasil menghidar dan laser itu menghancurkan goa yang tadinya menyimpan buah Akai Ringo itu. Tempat itu hancur tidak bersisa

"tidak dia bukan Simon, Simon sudah meninggal dia tidak mungkin masih hidup" kata Erza dalam hati

"tidak akan aku biarkan kau mengambil buah itu dari kami" Erza menghunuskan salah satu pedangnya menuju Kurohaku. Kurohaku sama sekali tidak bergerak untuk menghindari serangan Erza dan saat ujung medang itu mengarah kewajahnya bedangitu hancur berkeping-keping, laki-laki itu kembali menunjukan seringaian di wajahnya

"hanya itu kemampuanmu, benar-benar payah. Hahh, baiklah sekarang giliranku" Kurohaku menutup matanya dan dari tubuhnya keluar cahaya bitu yang membentuk anak panah yang mengarah kearah Erza

"Ao no Yumi" beribu busur panah menerjang Erza

" Kanso Adamantite Armor" dengan cepat Erza merubah equipnya dengan tameng yang berada dikedua tangannya, Erza terus menahan busur-busur panah itu namun tak lama kemudian salah satu busur panah itu membuat ledakan besar. Erza gagal menghidari serangan tersebut. Tak lama terlihat Erza dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi luka dan armornya yang hampir hancur Erza mencoba untuk bangkit namun tidak bisa dan pandangannya pun mulai kabur.

"aku mengira kau sangat kuat, titania ternyata julukan itu tidak pantas untukmu"

"si-sial…, maafkan aku Natsu" mata Erza mulai tertutup

"hah, tidak menarik lebih baik aku mengejar laki-laki berambut pink itu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sementara itu disuatu tempat didalam hutan**

Gray terus bertarung dengan gadis itu, dan gadis itu cukup kuat sehingga Gray terlihat sedikit kewalahan

"ICE MAKE, RANSU" tombak-tombak es menerjang gadis yang ternyata adalah adik dari Angel Oracionseis, gadis itu menghindari serangan gark dan mencoba menghunuskan pedang merah menyalanya menuju Gray

"DEATH RED LIGHT" pepohonan terlihat tumbang akibat tebasan pedang gadis itu

"sebenarnya apa maumu hah?" Tanya Gray sambil terus berusaha menghidar dari serangan gadis itu

"aku ingin membalaskan dendam kakaku padamu!" dari wajah gadis itu terlihat perasaan dendam yang seakan tidak bisa dimaafkan

"kau sudah melukai kakakku, kau melukainya, kau menyakitinya, kau sudah menghancurkan impiannya" tebasan pedang gadis itu sedikit mengenai Gray dan membuat goresan pada bahu Gray

"apa maksudmu? Kakakmu hampir saja terperangkap dalam kegelapan"

"aku sudah menyelamatkannya, aku tidak ingin seorangpun tenggelam dalam kegelapan" kata Gray menjelaskan semuanya pada adik dari Angel itu

"apanya yang menyelamatkan hah? Kau tau akibat kau dia tidak ingin menjadi penyihir lagi, dia tidak ingin menguasai dunia ini bersamaku" Gadis itu mengarahkan pedangnya kearah dada Gray dan hampir saja mengenainya

"menguasai dunia katamu?" Gray dan gadis itu berhenti menyerang, dan gadis itu menundukan kepalanya shingga poni putihnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya

"aku ingin menguasai dunia ini, membuat dunia yang baru bersama kakaku. Dunia yang bebas dari penderitaan"

"kau tidak akan bisa menguasai dunia ini" Gray menatap tajam kearah gadis itu

"ap-apa katamu?" gadis itu terlihat sangat marah dan di tangannya terlihat cahaya merah membara dan bukan pendang lagi, cahaya itu semakin membesar seakan siap untuk meledak kapan saja

" KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA MENGUASAI DUNIA INI" Gray bersiap mengeluarkan sihirnya

Dan mata gadis itu berubah menjadi merah dan akhirnya mereka berdua mengarahkan sihir mereka satu sama lain dan..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DUUAARRR

.

.

Terjadi ledakan yang sangat besar, debu-debu menutupi pandangan dan saat debu itu memudar terlihat gadis itu tergeletak tak berdaya dan Gray masih tetap berdiri namun tubuhnya dipenuhi luka

"hah…, hah…." Nafas Gray memburu dan akhirnya dia tergeletak ditanah

"p-penderitaan yang kau alami itu semua a-adalah takdir namun kau masih bisa mengubah takdir itu ta-tanpa harus mengubah dunia" gadis itu mendengar kata-kata Gray sebelum akhirnya Gray menutup matanya. Mendengar perkataan Gray gadis itu teringat kembali akan memori bersama kakaknya dan salah satu kata-kata kakaknya dulu..

**Flashback on**

"_Angel-neechan ada apa?" seorang gadis kecil sedang melihat kakaknya yang memandang langit biru_

"_tidak mary, hanya saja aku ingin sekali kita terbebas dari penderitaan ini" kata gadis yang ternyata adalah kakak dari gadis kecil bernama Mary_

"_hohh, baiklah kalau begitu suatu saat nanti aku akan menguasai dunia ini dan menghapuskan penderitaan dari dunia ini" Mary menunjukan senyumannya yang lebar_

"_hmm, kalau begitu kita buat dunia kita sendiri" kata Angel sambil mengelus kepala adiknya_

**Flashback off**

"Kakak…." Mata gadis itu yang diketahui bernama Mary, mulai memberat dan akhirnya tertutup sempurna

* * *

Sementara itu Natsu terus berlari bersama Happy yang terbang disampingnya, Natsu masih mengenggam buah itu namun pikirannya terasa gelisah memikirkan keadaan teman-temannya.

"Ne… Natsu, bagaimana keadaan Erza dan Gray sekarang?"

"Aku juga tidak tau Happy, perasaanku tidak enak" mereka masih terus berlari hingga tiba-tiba sebuah panah berwarna biru tua menancap dan membuat ledakan yang besar

"hampir saja" Kata happy yang melayang membawa Natsu menghidari ledakan itu

"ap-apa yang terjadi? Siapa kau tunjukan dirimu!?" Natsu menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari keberadaan orang yang menyerangnya

"ohh, ternyata kau berhasil menghindar dari seranganku ya Salamander" terdengar suara laki-laki. Happypun menurunkan Natsu dan cahaya biru laser melesat cepat kearah Natsu dan lagi Natsu berhasil menghindari serangan itu. Tak lama terlihat bayangan laki-laki dan saat Natsu melihat wajahnya reaksinya juga sama seperti Erza sebelumnya

"ka-kau, bukannya Simon? Tapi kenapa bisa?" pertanyaan Natsu hampir sama dengan Erza

"hei, pertanyaanmu itu sama dengan perempuan berambut merah tadi" mendengar perkataan Natsu, dia semakin khawatir akan keadaan teman-temannya

"Erza, apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Natsu mengeluarkan apinya

"aku sudah menghabisinya, hah ternyata mudah sekali" mata Natsu terbelalak mendengar perkataan Kurohaku yang tadi bertarung melawan Erza. Kemarahan Natsu sudah tak terbendung lagi tubuhnya sekarang terselimuti oleh api kemarahannnya

"ka-kau sudah melukai teman-temanku, tidak akan kubiarkan kau hidup" Natsu mulai menyerang Kurohaku

"sepertinya ini akan menarik"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini, selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir yoshh kalau begitu terimakasih atas Reviewnya ne Kanzo kusuri, Hayati JeWon dan Ann kyouka dan Aza-chan minta maaf kalau adegan pertarungannya kurang greget atau kurang terasa. Baiklah Aza-chan tunggu Review dari Minna-san juga komentar para juri soreja matta na~**


	5. My star

**KONICHIWA MINNA-SAN, genki? Oh iya Aza-chan cumin mau ngasih tau kalau ini adalah LAST CHAPTER jadi tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung saja selamat membaca Minna-san ^^**

* * *

"Sepertinya ini akan menarik" kata Kurohaku sambil menunjukan seringaian misteriusnya

"cihh, Urusai!" Natsu segera berlari menuju Kurohaku dengan api yang membara di tangannya

"Karyuu no tekken" saat Natsu akan menyerang Kurohaku, tiba-tiba saja ia menghilang dari hadapan Natsu dan dengan cepat Kurohaku berada dibelakang Natsu

"Kurayami ken" tangan Kurohaku mengeluarkan sebuah pedang berwarna biru tua yang akan menusuk Natsu dan pedang itu nyaris menusuk Natsu tepat di jantungnya

"NATSU!" teriak Happy, untung saja Natsu berhasil menghidarinya

"ternyata kau cukup kuat ne salamander, tapi tidak cukup kuat untuk melawanku" Kurohaku kembali menghilang dihadapan Natsu. Natsu menoleh ke segala arah dan saat dia melihat keatas, Kurohaku muncul di atasnya sambil mengarahkan ujung medangnya kearah Natsu. Natsu segera menghindari serangan itu

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Natsu dengan geram

"yang kuinginkan hanya buah itu" Kurohaku menunjuk buah yang sedang dipegang Happy

"untuk apa kau menginginkannya?"

"hah? Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk menambah kekuatanku, apa kau belum tau, salamander? Buah itu dapat membuat kekuatan sihirmu menjadi semakin kuat bahkan kau dapat mengalahkan dewan sihir dengan kekuatanmu sendiri"

"tunggu apa lagi, serahkan buah itu padaku"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan"

"kita lihat saja" pedang Kurohaku lalu berubah menjadi sebuah pisau berwarna biru tua, Kurohaku berlari kearah Natsu, Natsu juga berlari kearah Kurohaku

"Karyuu no Yokigeki" saat Natsu akan mengarahkan sihirnya kearah Kurohaku, dengan cepat Kurohaku berpindah posisi kearah belakang Natsu namun Natsu terlambat menghindarinya

"Kau terlambat, Salamander" pisau Kurohaku menusuk tepat kearah jantung Natsu

"TIDAKK, NATSUU" Happy yang melihat kejadian itu matanya terbelalak dan kaki mungilnya seakan tidak sanggup menahan tubuhnya. Buah itu juga terjatuh dari genggamannya. Natsu tersungkur sambil memegang dadanya yang tadi tertusuk, darah terus mengalir dari dadanya. Natsu terus mencoba untuk bangkit namun tetap tidak bisa tak lama kemudian kedua matanya terasa berat dan akhirnya tertutup sempurna. Happy berjalan menuju kearah Natsu

"Nat-Natsu…hiks… Natsu bangun hiks…" Happy mengguncangkan tubuh Natsu, namun Natsu tidak merespon, Kurohaku mengambil buah akai ringo tersebut.

"_gomen ne Luce…."_

**Sementara itu….**

"di-dimana ini, apa aku sudah mati?" kini yang dilihat Natsu hanya hitam tidak ada cahaya hanya kegelapan yang dia lihat

"Natsu, Natsu" tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara, suara yang sangat lembut, suara yang sangat Natsu rindukan selama ini. Suara seorang gadis yang sangat dia cintai

"Lu-Luce, itu kau?"

"Ya ini aku, Natsu" terlihat sebuah cahaya keemasan yang mengarah kearah Natsu, Natsu mengangkat tangannya seolah-olah ingin meraih cahaya itu. Saat cahaya itu semakin dekat dengannya, Natsu menutup matanya dan saat dia kembali membuka matanya ruangan yang berwarna hitam tadi berubah menjadi warna putih dan samar0-samar dia melihat sosok gadis pirang, gadis itu mengenakan dress putih dan dia berjalan menuju kearah Natsu. Natsu menyadari siapa gadis itu, Gadis itu berada di depan Natsu. Natsu merasakan kedua tangan gasi itu berada di pipinya, gadis itu tersenyum lembut. Mata Natsu masih belum berpaling dari wajah gadis itu, perlahan-lahan Natsu menggenggam tangan gadis itu yang masih berada di pipinya

"Lu-Luce.."

"Natsu.." ya, gadis itu adalah Lucy. Gadis yang sangat Natsu cintai

" Luce, ini benar-benar kau" Natsu memeluk Lucy dengan sangat erat, mereka berdua jatuh terduduk.

"aku merindukanmu, Luce" Natsu mempererat pelukannya seakan tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu menghilang dari hadapannya

"begitu juga aku, Natsu" Lucy membalas pelukan Natsu, Lucy merasakan tubuh Natsu bergetar hebat

"Natsu, kau kenapa?" Lucy melepas pelukannya, saat dia menatap wajah Natsu. Terlihat air mata yang mengalir di pipi Natsu, Lucy menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Natsu.

"aku takut kehilanganmu, Luce" Natsu kembali menggenggam tangan Lucy

"tidak Natsu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Tidak akan pernah karena itu tetaplah hidup Natsu" Lucy menunjukan senyum manisnya, sangat manis bagi Natsu. Natsu menarik Lucy mendekat padanya, wajah mereka semakin dekat dan akhirnya bibir mereka saling terpaut. Cahaya keemasan menyelimuti mereka berdua dan saat mereka melepas ciuman mereka, cahaya menyilaukan membuat Natsu tidak dapat melihat Lucy. Natsu perlahan menutup matanya….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_tetaplah hidup, Natsu_"

.

.

.

.

.

**NATSU POV**

"hueee, Natsu bangun… hiks Natsu" terdengar suara Happy memanggil namaku, aku mencoba untuk membuka mataku lalu samar-samar aku melihat seseorang menggenggam buah obat penawar untuk Lucy, tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit didadaku. Aku terus berjalan kearah orang itu, orang itu membalikan badannya dan melihatku dengan raut wajah terkejut. aku akan menyelamatkan Lucy apapun yang terjadi

**NATSU POV END**

"hiks.. Natsu" Happy hanya memandangi Natsu yang berjalan kearah Kurohiku

"ap-apa? Bagaimana kau bisa?" Kurohaku terihat terkejut mengetahui Natsu masih hidup dan berjalan kearahnya

"Tidak akan aku biarkan" tubuh Natsu mulai diselimuti api bercampur petir, Natsu masih terus berjalan kearah Kurohaku

"cih, Ao bukuhatsu" Kurohaku mengarahkan sihirnya kearah Natsu, sehingga membuat ledakan besar. Namun mata Kurohaku terbelalak melihat bayangan Natsu terlihat dibalik debu-debu dan asap, terlihat Natsu masih terus berjalan kearahnya

"Na-Nani?" Natsu mulai berlari kearahnya

"Raienryuu no…." Natsu berlari semakin cepat kearah Kurohaku sambil mengarahkan tangannya yang diselimuti api dan petir kearah Kurohaku

"KOUKEN!" Natsu mengarahkan tinjunya kearah Kurohaku, Kurohaku yang terkena serangan Natsu langsung terpental hingga tubuhnya menghantam batu besar sehingga akhirnya dia terkapar tidak bergerak.

"hah….hah…." nafas Natsu memburu, Natsu tidak sanggup berdiri lagi akhirnya dia terjatuh akibat mengeluarkan sihir terlalu besar

"Natsu, oi Natsu….."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Natsu, syukurlah akhirnya kau sadar" terdengar suara Mirajane.

Setelah itu Natsu melihat sekelilingnya. Tempat itu tidak asing baginya, terlihat berbagai macam obat yang terletak rapi di sebuah lemari, juga beberapa tempat tidur dan disampingnya terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang yang terlihat tertidur di samping tempat tidurnya. Selain itu disampingnya juga terdapat Erza dan Gray yang hampir sekujur tubuhnya berbalut perban.

"Lu-Luce" Natsu mencoba untuk bangkit

"Natsu, tenanglah dulu" kata Erza mencoba menenangkan Natsu

"Luce…" namun Natsu masih mencoba untuk bangkit, teman-temannya hanya bisa membantunya untuk duduk di pinggir tempat tidur

"Bagaimana dengan Luce?" Tanya Natsu

"Natsu…., Lucy masih belum tersadar sejak kemarin. Meskipun potongan Akai ringo itu sudah kami berikan padanya" jelas Lisanna dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"tidak, tidak mungkin Luce pasti akan sadar. Luce.." Natsu berdiri dari tempat tidurnya menuju kearah tempat tidur Lucy, dia memandang Lucy dan menggenggam tangannya yang terasa dingin

"Natsu.." teman-temannya memandang Natsu dengan tatapan nanar, tiba-tiba…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRAAKK

.

.

.

.

.

"Minna, aku menemukan sesuatu" Levy berjalan menghampiri teman-temannya sambil memegang sebuah kertas yang kelihatannya berasal dari sobekan sebuah buku

"ada apa, Levy" Tanya Erza pada Levy

"aku menemukan cara agar Lucy bisa sadar, disini dikatakan kalau buah itu akan berfungsi untuk menghilangkan pengaruh sihir pada seseorang jika orang yang ia cintai memakannya lalu…..me-menciumnya" wajah Levy entah mengapa menjadi memerah. Tanpa pikir panjang Erza, Levy, Gray, Happy, Mirajane, Lisanna yang berada di ruangan itu menoleh serempak kearah Natsu.

"Mira, bisa kau ambilkan setengah sisa potongan buah itu" Kata Erza pada Mira

"tentu saja" Mirajane segera mengambil sisa potongan buah itu

"ini dia Erza" Erza mengambil potongan buah itu

"Natsu, cepat kau makan buah ini S-E-K-A-R-A-N-G" Erza memberikan buah itu pada Natsu sambil mengeluarkan deathglarenya (kasian Natsu-san-_-), sedangkan yang lainnya hanya bersweetdrop

"ha-hai Erza" Natsu lalu mengambil buah itu dan memakannya

"tunggu apa lagi Natsu, cepat cium Lucy" kata Mirajane sambil ber_ fangirling_ ria, Natsu yang mendengar hal itu pipinya terdapat semburat merah tipis, dia berjalan kearah Lucy lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Lucy

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semakin dekat

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

..

.

.

.

.

CUP

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Natsu melepaskan tautan bibirnya pada Lucy, teman-temannya yang melihat hal itu hanya terdiam dengan wajah memerah (kecuali Mirajane yang dari tadi udah lompat-lompat gak jelas) begitu juga dengan Natsu yang hanya memandangi wajah Lucy dengan wajahnya sendiri sudah memerah semerah tomat namun suasana itu tidak bertahan lama karena ketegangan mulai menyelimuti mereka semua menunggu hasil ciuman? Natsu lama kemudia mata Lucy perlahan-lahan terbuka

"Natsu…" Lucy memandang Natsu

"Luce, Lucee" Natsu langsung memeluk Lucy dengan erat

"Natsu, kau kenapa? Kenapa tubuhmu terluka?" Natsu tidak memepedulikan pertanyaan Lucy padanya dan tetap memeluk Lucy dengan erat

"Lucy" teman-temannya langsung berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya secara bersamaan (teletubbies^^ #bener gak tulisannya)

"Mi-mina a-aku tidak bisa bernafas" Natsu terlihat sesak, terlihat wajahnya yang sudah membiru

"gomen" ucap mereka bersamaan

"Natsu, kau tidak apa-apakan?" Lucy meletakan tangannya di pipi Natsu

"hmm, aku tidak apa-apa" Natsu menganggukkan kepalanya

"ne Lucy.."

"Ada apa Natsu?" Tanya Lucy

"aku tau ini terlalu cepat, tapi maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku? Selalu disampingku selamanya?" Tanya Natsu pada Lucy, teman-temannya yang melihat hal itu benar-benar shock karena hal ini sangat langka dilakukan seorang Natsu Dragneel

"maaf Natsu aku tidak akan menolaknya" jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum dengan pipi yang memerah

"tu-tunggu jadi kau menerimaku"

"tentu saja bodoh" Natsu langsung menggendok Lucy keluar ruang kesehatan Guild meskipun tubuh Natsu hampir seluruhnya terbalut perban

"MINNA, LUCY HEARTFILIAN SEKARANG SUDAH SEMBUH DAN NAMANYA AKAN MENJADI LUCY DRAGNEEL" teriak Natsu, suasana guild menjadi riuh. Suasana kebahagiaan mulai menyelimuti guild tersayang kita ini

"_ya, karena Lucy adalah bintang yang bersinar dihidupku selamanya. Seperti bintang yang bersinar di musim panas"_

**THE END**

* * *

**YEAAYY akhirnya berakhir sudah cerita ini, Aza-chan minta maaf jika ceritanya kurang menyentuh. Demo Aza-chan tunggu Review dari minna-san sore ja matta na^^**


End file.
